halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle
The Type-52 Infantry Scout Vehicle, otherwise known as the 'Brute Prowler'EGM Magazine, September 2007 issue, is a Covenant Loyalist ground vehicle used by the Brutes (Jiralhanae) featured in Halo 3. It is known as the "Minivan" by fans for obvious reasons. Introduction The prowler appears to be similar to the Covenant Spectre and possibly the UNSC Warthog. It could have also replaced the Spectre from Halo 2 The prowler seems to hover on a gravity-assisted "sled", as the bottom is a pair of metal runners, with an anti-gravity projector between them. A plasma turret is at the fore of the vehicle, with the driver is at the rear. There are two passenger seats on either side of the turretFamitsu Magazine(from the EGM pictures of the Prowler show that the passengers are crouched on both sides of the vehicle, making them smaller targets.) It also has a design resemblance to the Brute Chopper. Its main body appears to be one large turbine. The rapid-fire plasma turret is capable of 360 degree movement, making it extremely dangerous as it allows the vehicle to target enemies regardless of which way the prowler is facing. This makes it very difficult to ambush prowlers, as a competent gunner will constantly check all directions for enemy movement. Like most other Brute vehicles, it is an effective battering ram. While the vehicle cannot strafe, it is capable of slightly tilting from side to side. The two side-mounted seats on either side of the turret housing increases the vehicles deadliness. If the passengers are armed with powerful explosive weaponry, such as fuel rod cannons, the prowler can effectively take out large armored vehicles such as scorpion or wraith tanks. If the passengers decide to use rapid-fire weapons such as plasma rifles, they can complement the plasma turret and make for an extremely effective weapons platform for cutting down infantry and suppressing light vehicles. Unlike the Warthog and the older Spectre, the gunner is not standing up in the turret, but is sitting, or standing, in a cavity in the center of the vehicle. The gunner's cavity covers their lower bodies, leaving only their upper back and head exposed. The gun is also in a more central location than the other two vehicles, giving them even more protection. The driver also receives protect from being the rear, with the entire bulk of the Prowler in front of him. Also, unlike every other Covenant vehicle, the prowler lacks a boost function, but is still fairly fast. A key advantage of the Prowler is its stability: one can throw it almost recklessly over jumps and cliffs that would be unsafe, unfeasible, or downright stupid in a Warthog or Spectre. The prowler can be inserted into a forged Halo 3 map but does not appear by default in any maps. Combat Applications The vehicle is set to be a light recon vehicle much like the warthog, replacing it on certain maps or based upon game settings. It also appears in Campaign on the level The Ark and the Covenant. It also has potent infantry support abilities, as well as being able to transport four soldiers rapidly across a battlefield. Equivalents *Warthog - UNSC equivalent. *Spectre - Covenant Separatist equivalent. Images Image:VidocProwler1.jpg|The prowler in action on Snowbound Image:Mediaghghgg.jpg|A prowler on Sandtrap Image:Mediafg.jpg|Elites on a prowler References Category:Vehicles Category:Brutes Category:Drivable Vehicles